In the past, the soccer net used to catch a soccer ball within the confines of a soccer goal has been attached to the goal framework by inserting a cord or lanyard through an opening of the netting and spiralling the cord or lanyard around the goal framework, inserting the cord or lanyard through the next opening of the netting and spiraling the cord or lanyard around the goal framework and so on, continuing the process of threading the cord through openings in the net and around the goal framework until the net is held in position on the soccer goal framework by the cord or lanyard. As can be appreciated, this method of attachment is tedious and time-consuming and has been particularly undesirable where publicly-available soccer fields are used by grade schools, high schools, children's leagues and the like, where the personnel associated with the team have to go through the tedious installation procedure and then remove their soccer nets by using this process and its reverse.